Riduur
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Rex is seriously injured in an explosion and Cody is left trying to hold himself together, hoping his cyare pulls through. Rated T for injuries and burns
1. Chapter 1

Just in case this seems familiar, it's crossposted on AO3 as well…

I own nothing, usual jazz…

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody stood on the bridge, arms folded, sharp gold eyes focused on the dark green planet below, ignoring the murmuring of the men surrounding him. He could hear Admiral Yularen giving instructions, but at the moment they didn't concern him, so the Commander kept an eye on the comms, waiting for the word.

The 212th and 501st had been assigned a mission together to this backwater planet that the Seppies were interested in and were currently engaged in fighting on the surface. Cody frowned, hands gripping onto the opposite forearms tightly, almost painfully.

He should be down there with his General, making sure he stayed out of trouble and that that damn lightsaber stayed in his hand. He should be down there relaying information and coordinating with the 501st, with Rex.

Instead he was relegated to the _Negotiator_ , overseeing operations from there, due to several broken ribs and collarbone he had been gifted in a skirmish with General Grevious not even a week ago. Helix had refused to clear him medically for the mission; the medic even going to Obi-Wan to make sure Cody didn't try fight his orders. Obi-Wan had done so, ordering Cody to stay behind despite Cody's protests.

He remembered Rex's grin from behind Obi-Wan as he was given his orders.

Cody pulled at the neck of his officer greys uncomfortably as he grumbled. He wasn't even allowed to wear his armour, as Helix didn't want the weight and constriction of the ab and chest pieces to interfere with the healing process.

"Commander Cody," Cody turned his head slightly at the call of his name. Admiral Yularen walked up to stand beside him, looking out at the planet below. "Any word?" he asked. Cody shook his head, glancing at the older male beside him.

"None of yet," he sighed. "They're getting close to being overdue." Admiral Yularen gave a nod, sighing heavily.

"Knowing Skywalker, he's come up with another one of his blasted plans," Yularen muttered under his breath. Cody gave a small grin at that. It quickly disappeared when there was a burst of static from the comms.

" _Comman…Cody, are you there? Do you read?_ " Cody let out a sigh of relief at the sound of his General's voice.

"I read you, sir," Cody answered, glancing at Yularen. "What's your position?"

" _We've had to evacuate, it was an ambush. We're on our way back…five minutes out,"_

" _Tell him to get medical ready!"_ Cody frowned at that, worried. He could hear yelling and concerned voices, though muffled, in the background of his General's comm.

"Sir, what's going on?"

There was a pause.

" _Kix needs you to comm Helix, tell him to get surgery prepped,_ " Obi-Wan's voice came through evenly. Cody could detect the worry in his voice, though Obi-Wan tried to mask it. Cody looked to Admiral Yularen, who nodded and quickly relayed the message to medbay.

" _Cody,_ " Cody could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. " _Cody, I need to prepare you before we arrive._ " The General's voice was grave. " _Rex was badly injured in a blast. H-He's not in a good way, Cody,_ "

Cody's heart stopped, breath rushing out of him in a strangled noise.

Not Rex…it couldn't be!

Rex was strong, Rex was unbeatable! There was no way it could be him hurt.

" _Cody_ ," Again, the General called his name, forgoing the usual _Commander_ title. That made things worse for Cody, knowing how worried his General was, how he was trying to reassure him by being his friend, not just his General. " _I need you to breathe, Cody, he's in the capable hands of Kix. We're two minutes out, Cody, make sure they're ready for us._ " Cody swallowed.

"Of course, General," he answered, voice hoarse. Cody turned to Admiral Yularen, who was looking at him sadly. "I'm going to meet them in the hanger, I need to make sure Helix isn't kept from the wounded." Yularen nodded and Cody quickly turned on his heel, hurrying from the bridge. As soon as the door to the bridge slid shut behind him, he broke into a run, darting through the hallways, not caring if he bumped into anyone.

He could apologize to them later but for now…Rex.

Cody quickly tapped into his comm.

"Helix, are you prepared for the wounded?" he barked. He needed his men to be ready now. He needed them to be on their game.

" _Almost at the hanger now, Commander, I've brought all hands that could be spared for medic duty,_ " Helix's calm voice replied. " _Any information on why I need the surgery set up?_ "

Cody swallowed, heart aching, as he hoarsely replied, "It's Rex,"

There was silence.

" _Stretcher is standing by and waiting in the hangar, Commander,_ " Cody gave a nod at Helix's reply as he ran into the hangar. He quickly spotted the medic and walked over to stand beside him, both waiting for the larty that held the wounded Captain. Helix looked to Cody.

Though the Commander seemed outwardly calm, Helix could see the signs of worry and stress in his gold eyes, in the stiffness of his shoulders.

He quickly turned back to the men he had waiting to assist him, making sure they had everything ready, no longer wanting to see his Commander's distress.

"Sir!" Cody looked up as the larty landed, the doors quickly opening with bloodied, battered and singed troopers jumping out, waiting brothers with medical supplies quickly converged on them.

"HELIX!" Helix quickly ran to the ship at Kix's shout, Cody following quick behind. A choked noise escaped him at the sight of his _cyare_ lying there still, bloodied and battered, on a stretcher on the floor of the larty with Kix, Jesse and Fives kneeling around him. Helix fell to his knees beside Kix, muttering to the 501st medic as he tried to help stabilize the fallen Captain.

Rex's blacks had been mostly cut from his body, exposing burnt and bloodied skin and multiple deep lacerations leaking dark red blood, which was beginning to pool around him despite the efforts of his medic and men. Rex's usually pristine, short, blond hair was dirty with dirt, ash and blood. His usually playful golden eyes were closed and bruised, his face scratched up.

A hand rested on Cody's shoulder, pulling him away, as the stretcher bearing Rex was lifted from the floor and quickly rushed off. Cody's golden eyes were drawn back to the pool of blood on the floor.

"Where's his armour?" Cody croaked. There was a sigh from behind him, the hand still on his shoulder giving a small squeeze.

It was Obi-Wan's gentle voice that answered him, "It didn't survive the blast. A-A fair portion of his back piece is, well, in his back now." Cody turned to look at his General, whose tunics were singed and covered in blood.

"What happened?" Cody croaked. Obi-Wan's grey eyes met his sadly.

"We were nearing a village when a Shiny tripped a trip-wire," Obi-Wan explained evenly. "Rex heard the click and leapt onto Tup, who was close to the Shiny who tripped it." Obi-Wan tilted his head as he looked at Cody. "Rex saved Tup's life."

"And the Shiny?"

Obi-Wan sighed sadly, shaking his head. "Too close to the blast,"

"OBI-WAN!" Obi-Wan turned at Anakin's shout, his hand moving to clasp Cody's forearm comfortingly. Anakin and Ahsoka ran up to them, having just departed from their own larty. Cody turned his head away bitterly when he saw that neither of them had a scratch or a drop of blood on them.

"I heard what happened, where's Rex?!" Anakin demanded to know.

"Kix and Helix have him, they're rushing him into surgery," Obi-Wan tried to reassure. Anakin ran his hands through his brown hair.

"Why didn't you heal him?!" He exploded. Cody stiffened the same time his General did.

"I did," Obi-Wan growled out, surprising Cody, mostly because he had never heard Obi-Wan growl at Anakin. "There was just too much damage and things I couldn't risk trying to heal," Obi-Wan's eyes strayed back to Cody. "We have to report to Admiral Yularen and get the ship moving to the closest medical station." Cody nodded stiffly and went to head to the bridge when Obi-Wan pulled him to a stop.

"No, Cody, Anakin and I can handle this," Obi-Wan told him gently. "I want you to go check on the status of the wounded." Cody blinked in surprise.

He knew the real reason why Obi-Wan was sending him to the medbay, so he could be close to Rex.

"S-Sir," Cody croaked out but Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No arguments this time, Commander, go on," Obi-Wan gave him a gentle push and a sad smile. Cody nodded and quickly headed off.

Obi-Wan ran his hand through his messy copper locks before he headed towards the bridge. He sighed when he saw Anakin waiting for him.

"Shouldn't Cody be on the bridge?" Anakin asked, causing Obi-Wan to roll his eyes.

"No, he's done enough," Obi-Wan answered bluntly as they walked through the halls. He didn't want to have to explain things to Anakin who clearly couldn't see past himself. Obi-Wan knew about the relationship between Cody and Rex, he had for a while, though Anakin remained blind to it. Surprising, since everyone knew about Anakin and Padme's 'secret' relationship, yet Anakin couldn't see a somewhat hidden relationship in front of him.

An hour later, Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair tiredly as he stood on the bridge. They were in hyperspace, on their way to a medical station, but it would be a few more hours. Anakin and Ahsoka were going over the battle plans for a hopeful retake of the planet they had just fled. Obi-Wan had already contacted the Council to tell them what had occurred and now was standing on the bridge, watching the stars fly by, and waiting for any news on their injured Captain.

All remained silent though.

Obi-Wan reached out with the Force, trying to find the life-force he knew so well now. He finally found it.

 _Guiltheartbreakangersadnessguilt_

"Admiral, you have the bridge," Obi-Wan spoke up tiredly. "I need to gather up my Commander and actually clean up," Obi-Wan added as he looked at his bloodied and filthy robes, wrinkling his nose. Admiral Yularen nodded.

"Of course," he murmured. Obi-Wan turned to the door before pausing, turning to look at Yularen.

"Did Commander Cody rest while we were on the planet?" Obi-Wan asked, though he was dreading the answer. Yularen frowned, thinking back, before shaking his head.

"I don't believe he did," he answered. "He was always on bridge when I came back on from my rest hours." Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, Commander Cody is now on enforced leave for the next 48 hours," Obi-Wan warned them. Anakin frowned as he watched Obi-Wan stalk from the bridge.

"Huh, Obi-Wan sure cares about Cody a lot, doesn't he?" Anakin looked to Ahsoka as she spoke up. "Rex always did say they had a weird friendship." Anakin gave a small nod at that.

They were certainly unstoppable when together and Cody was the only one who didn't put up with Obi-Wan's shit.

Obi-Wan walked to medbay and frowned when he saw Cody sitting on the floor opposite the medbay door, knees pulled up to his chest. Obi-Wan carefully sat down beside him, pulling his legs up as well as not to trip up any passing clone.

"Any news?" Obi-Wan asked softly. Cody shook his head.

"They told me to stay out of medbay," Cody mumbled. "It's too busy in there at the moment." Obi-Wan nodded, leaning his head back to rest it tiredly against the wall behind him.

"Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan looked up at the soft whisper of his name. "I-I can't lose him, Obi-Wan, I can't!" Obi-Wan put his arm around his friend's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Kix and Helix won't let that happen, Cody," Obi-Wan whispered to him reassuringly. "You know that they'll fight to keep Rex with us."

Cody nodded before looking at his General. "Sir, why were you with him and not Skywalker?" he asked.

"Anakin and Ahsoka went to do some stealth work," Obi-Wan explained. "Rex and the rest of Torrent were going to check out a nearby village, I decided to go with them and I'm glad I did," Obi-Wan's voice shook slightly. "I value yours and Rex's friendship, Cody, I don't know what I'd do if I lost either one of you," Obi-Wan swallowed, "and I never want to be the one to tell the other that their _riduur_ didn't make it." Cody gave a small sob at that, burying his face into Obi-Wan's shoulder as it sunk in just how close Cody was to losing Rex, if Obi-Wan was scared. Obi-Wan kept murmuring reassuringly to him, hand gently stroking comfortingly at the back of Cody's neck, as they sat there together.

Finally, the door to the medbay slid open and a very tired Kix stepped out. Cody quickly shot to his feet, Obi-Wan following him.

"K-Kix?" Cody's voice trembled as he spoke the medic's name. Kix gave a small sigh, looking at them both sadly.

"At the moment, he's stable," Kix explained. "He pulled through surgery and we've got him in a bacta tank to help the rest, but there's still a chance that he might not make it, sirs," finished Kix sadly and quietly. He didn't want to lose his Captain but as a medic he had to face reality.

"Can we see him?" Obi-Wan asked, hand on Cody's back reassuringly. Kix nodded and led them through the medbay to a room off to the side where the bacta tanks were. Cody found Rex straight away and quickly walked over to stand in front of his tank. He placed his hand on the cool glass as his gold eyes took in his _riduur_ sadly.

Rex's body was covered in stitches and lacerations, with deep burns on his legs. A mask covered his still bruised and puffy face.

"His face wounds are mostly superficial," Kix spoke up, "It's mostly from when he's banged his face against his helmet when he tackled Tup,"

"And his back and the burns?" Cody spoke up, voice strangled.

He heard Kix shuffle slightly. "We got the pieces of armour out from his back after the force of the explosion caused it to splinter, we managed to stop the bleeding from where it pierced organs," murmured Kix. "Burns are just from where the flames managed to get in before we managed to drag him and Tup out,"

"How is Tup?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly as Cody turned his attention back to the floating Rex.

"A little crispy and bruised but he's alive," Kix answered.

Obi-Wan gave a small sigh. "Well, that's some good news at least."

Cody stared up at Rex, eyes tracing the angles of the face he knew so well. A hand rested on Cody's shoulder.

"Cody," Obi-Wan's voice murmured gently, "You need to rest, Kix will inform us if there's any change, but Rex needs time to heal." Cody wanted to fight back against his General and friend about that, wanted to argue and demand to stay by Rex's side, but he knew there was nothing he could do, not while Rex was in that tank.

Cody didn't think he could stomach watching the man he loved in such a condition any longer.

"I'll comm you if there's any change, Cody," Kix murmured as Cody passed. Cody nodded in thanks and followed his Jedi from the medbay, stopping every now and again to check on his and Rex's men.

"Make sure he gets some rest, General," Helix spoke up from where he was treating Waxer's fractured arm. "I give you permission to sit on him to make sure he does," Helix said with a sad smile. Obi-Wan gave a small laugh and promised that he'd make sure Cody got some rest. "You get some rest too, General," Helix added as a final farewell.

Cody hesitated as he got out into the hall.

He didn't want to go back to his room alone, knowing that Rex wouldn't be there.

Obi-Wan just gently grabbed his arm and led him through the hallways and to his own room.

"Sir, you don't have to," Cody mumbled as Obi-Wan pulled the Commander into his room.

"Cody, you've slept here before, and I don't think you should be alone at the moment," Obi-Wan told him gently. "Besides, Helix gave me orders to make sure you rested, and I don't want to go against the medic," Cody gave a small smile at that. Cody took off his stiff officer greys, leaving just his blacks on as Obi-Wan shrugged out of his robes. Cody shivered as he stood in just his black body glove now, watching as his General dropped his soiled cloak into a basket with a grimace.

"Grab a drink and sit down, Cody, I need to use the 'fresher," Obi-Wan sighed as he gently pushed Cody in the direction of the bed. Cody just curled up onto his side as Obi-Wan used the 'fresher. He was lying there, gold eyes misted, when Obi-Wan curled up beside, fresh from his shower in his sleepwear. Obi-Wan pulled Cody into his arms, holding him close, as Cody finally let the tears fall, knowing he didn't have to be the emotionless Commander with Obi-Wan, with his friend.

"Obi-Wan, I-I can't live without him, I can't," Cody whispered as he clenched on tight to Obi-Wan's loose white shirt. "I haven't been without him since we were cadets."

"He'll pull through, Cody, you know how stubborn he is," Obi-Wan murmured into Cody's ear as he gently ran his hand through Cody's dark hair. He knew how much Cody and Rex cared for each other, could feel the adoration they had for each other through the Force. He also knew, however horrible the thought was, that one could not survive without the other, much like Fives and Echo or Waxer and Boil. Obi-Wan continued to murmur reassuringly to the shaking Cody, who was sobbing softly, something that Obi-Wan rarely saw from his usually tough Commander…but he knew that sometimes his Commander and Cody were two separate beings altogether. He sent gentle sleep suggestions through the Force to Cody and soon Cody was asleep in his arms.

Obi-Wan begged the Force to help Rex pull through.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan gave a groan as his comm beeped, waking him from the sleep it felt like he had just managed to drift off into. Obi-Wan thrust his arm out, pulling the comm into his hand, with what Qui-Gon would have called a frivolous use of the Force, from across the room.

He eyed off the flashing light, annoyed, as he answered, "Kenobi,"

" _Sorry to wake you, General, but we're arriving to at the medical station in twenty minutes,_ " Yularen's voice answered. Kenobi sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes, as he felt movement from the other being curled up in the bunk with him.

"I'll be at the bridge in five," Obi-Wan yawned before he disconnected. Obi-Wan then turned his attention to the other sharing the bunk. Cody remained curled up against him, his black hair messed up into sleep-mussed curls, his golden brown eyes blinking tiredly, as he tilted his head up to look at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan just smiled gently at him, running his hand through Cody's hair, trying to smooth it down and soothe him at the same time.

"We're just about at the medical station, dearest," Obi-Wan murmured. Cody nodded as he slowly sat up, Obi-Wan mirroring him. Cody tiredly rubbed at his eyes, shoulders slumping.

"I was hoping it was just a nightmare," mumbled Cody, glancing at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sighed sadly and rubbed Cody's back.

"Unfortunately not, but he'll be in good hands with the best medical equipment available," soothed Obi-Wan. Cody just nodded once more, shifting off the bunk as Obi-Wan did, and retrieving his officer's greys. He quickly dressed, running his hand through his hair to neaten it, before he turned to Obi-Wan.

"Will I be needed on the bridge, sir?" he asked quietly. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, Cody, I've given you forty-eight hours leave," Obi-Wan explained. "Go sit with Rex until they transfer him and then get something to eat," he instructed. "We'll be here for the next few days anyway, waiting for resupply while our wounded get treated," Obi-Wan gave a sad smile. "Now go on." Obi-Wan shooed Cody from the room, the door sliding shut behind him. Obi-Wan sighed heavily, running his hand through his auburn hair, before he went and got ready for the day.

A few hours later, Cody was sitting in the mess, a cup of caff clasped firmly in his hands. He stared at the brown liquid blankly, lost in thought.

Rex and the other seriously injured had finally been transferred to the medical station and the doctors and medics there had gotten Rex out of the bacta tank and back into surgery, using their more advanced equipment to touch up where Kix and Helix had worked their wonders on. He had been told by the nurses there was nothing he could do and they would comm when Rex was in recovery.

So now he was back on the _Negotiator_ , staring aimlessly into his luke-warm caff, knowing he should eat something but couldn't bring himself to do so. He could hear the mutterings of his _vode_ around him, but blocked out for the moment.

"Uh, Commander Cody, sir?" Cody slowly lifted his head at the nervous voice that came from beside him. He found himself staring at a younger _vod_ , who was standing next to him in just his blacks, shuffling nervously. Cody's gold-brown eyes noted the loose, long black hair, which was slightly burnt and uneven in places, drifting to the tear-drop tattoo under the right eye. There was a bacta patch covering his left cheek, which looked red and inflamed at the edges. Cody didn't even bother telling Tup that his hair should be tied back while on board the ship, it just wasn't even worth it.

"Tup," he murmured instead, looking back to his caff.

"Commander, I'm so sorry," Tup suddenly rushed out, "It's all my fault that Rex is hurt." The mess suddenly went silent as Cody lifted his head once again. Cody tilted his head, frowning.

"You weren't the one who set off the trip wire, Tup," Cody said slowly. Tup shook his head, shoulders slumping.

"But I should've been quicker," he whispered, broken. "Rex shouldn't have had to tackle me," Cody was shocked at the single tear that rolled down Tup's cheek, which was then followed by a steady stream. "If I had just been quicker, if I had noticed the wire sooner, then Rex wouldn't have had to tackle me and he wouldn't have gotten hurt and he wouldn't be needing surgery a-and he'd be here with you like he was meant to be…and…and…he's my _ori'vod_ , Commander, I can't lose him!" Tup broke off into sobs, his thin shoulders heaving. Cody quickly got to his feet, pulling the younger _vod_ into his arms and hugging him tightly. Cody reached up a hand, gently and soothingly stroking the back of Tup's head, fingers running through the longer locks, as he rested Tup's head on his shoulder.

"Shh, Tup'ika, it's okay, it's okay," Cody hushed him, holding him close.

Tup gave a sob, "No, it's not, Commander Cody, because of me your _riduur_ is really hurt." Cody shook his head.

"It's not your fault, _ad'ika_ , it's not your fault," Cody whispered soothingly. "You know Rex will always look out for you, that's just who he is." Cody glanced up to see some of the other members of Torrent company hovering nearby, wanting to reassure their _vod_ as well. Cody pulled back slightly so he could tilt Tup's head up so he could meet the younger one's puffy gold eyes. "Listen to me, Tup'ika, it is not your fault," Cody told him firmly. "I do not blame you and I know Rex will not blame you, I know if he had a chance to go back and do things differently, he'd still choose to save you over himself, that's just who he is, Tup. He cares for you all and would do his best to make sure he never lost any of you." Tup looked at Cody, sniffling slightly.

"But what if it meant you lost him?" Tup asked quietly. Cody stiffened slightly, eyes shutting in that painful thought.

"Then at least I'd know he died bravely trying to save his _vode_ ," Cody whispered, opening his eyes to meet Tup's. Tup gave a small nod and Cody gave a small smile in return as he wiped away the remnants of Tup's tears. Cody looked over to Jesse, Kix, Fives and Echo who were hovering nearby and gave them a small nod as he stepped back. Torrent quickly swept forward, sweeping their youngest into their arms and murmuring reassuringly to him. Cody turned silently and headed towards the mess exit, his heart beating hard in his chest. However, just as he reached the door, he paused and turned back to the huddled group of brothers.

"And, Tup?" Cody called. Tup looked up at him, unsure. Cody smiled at him. "Just call me Cody, okay?" Tup gave a smile and nodded. Cody smiled back before leaving.

He bumped into Obi-Wan as he left.

"Oh, sorry, sir," Cody murmured as he helped straighten Obi-Wan up. Obi-Wan just shook his head, a large grin gracing his normally calm features.

"I just heard back from the medical station, Cody," Obi-Wan said, almost buzzing with happiness. "Rex is out of recovery and is doing well." Cody blinked, shocked, before his knees buckled out from under him, overwhelmed. Obi-Wan caught him before he hit the floor.

"D-Does that mean…?" Cody trailed off, unable to say it. Obi-Wan just smiled at him.

"Rex is going to be fine, dearest," Obi-Wan whispered. "They expect he'll be awake within the next hour, so I want you to go and sit by his side. Our resupply will be here within the next couple of days, so Rex has time to recover enough that Kix and Helix can look after him with the 501st hovering over him as well," laughed Obi-Wan. "Now, go, Cody, go stay by his side. I'm going to go tell Tup and the others the news, poor Tup has been beside himself." Cody nodded.

"I know, he just broke down on me," Cody murmured, causing Obi-Wan to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"He came to tell me that he was sorry and that it was his fault," sighed Cody sadly, shaking his head. "I told him that it wasn't and I didn't blame him. I left with him with the rest of Torrent." Obi-Wan rubbed his face wearily.

"I'll talk to him as well, since Anakin is useless in that regard," Obi-Wan murmured before he straightened up, looking at Cody again. "Now, what are you still doing here? Go on now, go be with Rex," Obi-Wan chuckled as he gently pushed Cody in the direction of the hangar.

Cody grinned. "Thanks, Obi-Wan," he breathed, gently squeezing Obi-Wan's arm in thanks before he turned and quickly took off down the halls. Obi-Wan turned into the mess hall, going to tell Torrent the news.

Rex was immediately aware that his body _hurt_.

Everything ached, even while lying in a somewhat soft bed.

…wait, soft bed?

…and was someone holding his hand.

"It's about time you woke up," an all too familiar voice teased softly, the hand holding his giving a soft squeeze. Rex slowly forced his eyes open, blinking away the blurriness. Rex took in the overly stark white walls and roof, the sound of soft beeping and the scent of disinfectant and bacta in the air.

Medical Station…great.

Slowly, he turned his head to look at the one holding his hand and a soft smile pulled at his lips.

"Hello, Cod'ika," Rex murmured. Cody smiled tiredly at him, golden-brown eyes taking in all the bandages wrapped around his torso and arms.

"You just had to be brave, didn't you, you big _di'kut_?" Cody choked slightly as he lifted Rex's hand up to nuzzle against it. Rex gently lifted his a finger to catch a tear rolling down Cody's cheek.

It must have been close, seeing how Cody was crying. Rex sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, _cyare_ , but I had to get Tup." Cody nodded, giving a shaky little laugh.

"I know," Cody whispered. "We're keeping him by the way," Rex laughed at that, wincing as pain pulled at his ribs.

"You're adopting my men?" Rex chuckled breathlessly, his free hand on his aching side.

"Only Tup," Cody replied. "I don't think Fives is housebroken." Rex chuckled again, grinning at Cody before it faltered.

"So, how close was it?" Rex asked hesitantly. Cody lowered his eyes to focus on Rex's bandaged hand clasped in his own two.

"It came really close, Rex'ika," Cody admitted, voice breaking. "Kix and Helix didn't know if you were even going to make it to the med station, though Obi-Wan did his best to heal what he could when you were injured," Rex nodded slowly, waiting for Cody to continue. "The force of the explosion was great enough that it splintered your back armour and sent it into your back, which punctured organs and set off internal bleeding." Cody squeezed at Rex's hand again, reassuring himself that Rex was still there. "You also got a bit burnt while the others tried to get you and Tup out,"

"And is Tup okay?" Rex asked. Cody nodded.

"Little burnt and bruised, but he's alive, thanks to you," Cody murmured, finally meeting Rex's gold-brown eyes once more. Rex smiled at him. "You will need to talk to him soon, _cyare_ , he's blaming himself for you being hurt. He broke down in my arms." Rex closed his eyes briefly, before opening them and nodding.

"Is that when you decided you were going to keep him?" Rex asked, trying to lighten the mood. Cody gave a small smile.

"Mostly," he admitted, "and not really keeping him, more like adopting him," Rex grinned at that. Cody lifted Rex's hand up again, pressing gentle kisses to the knuckles.

"I almost lost you, my _riduur_ , and I know why you did it, I would've done it too, but…" Cody broke off, swallowing harshly. "I can't lose you, Rex'ika, I love you." Rex gently tugged on Cody's hand, pulling him up towards him.

"I promise you, my _riduur_ , I won't leave you without pulling up a hell of a fight," Rex vowed. "I love you too, Cod'ika," Rex pushed up his head to meet Cody, kissing his love softly.

Neither of them noticed a watcher in the doorway, before they turned and stalked away.

Obi-Wan sat in his quarters, going over paperwork. Their supplies would be arriving within the next rotation or so and by Kix's reports, Rex and a number of their wounded would be well enough to transfer back on board by the time they would be ready to depart.

Obi-Wan sighed as the door to his quarter's burst open, a familiar figure stalking through.

"Please, Anakin, come on in, no, no, I'm not busy at all," Obi-Wan grumbled as he lifted his head to look at his former Padawan. He frowned when he noticed the brooding look on his face, which always spelled trouble. "What is it, Anakin?"

Anakin turned to him. "Did you know Rex and Cody were in a relationship?!" he demanded. "I went to see Rex and Cody was there, and they called each other _riduur_ and they kissed!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, pushing aside his paperwork.

"Does that bother you, Anakin?" he asked simply. "Also, _riduur_ means spouse, in case you were wondering."

"They're not supposed to have relationships! It distracts them! What are we going to do, Obi-Wan?" Anakin burst out. Obi-Wan's frown deepened.

"We are going to do nothing," Obi-Wan said evenly. "They are happy together and that's all that matters,"

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in disbelief. "You…you knew?" he asked. "Why didn't you stop them?!"

Obi-Wan scoffed, "Of course I knew, I'm the one who witnessed their vows together, and I'm not going to stand in their way of happiness, which is fleeting out here," Obi-Wan explained firmly.

"You know they're not supposed to form relationships, Master," Anakin added. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, leaning forward as he steepled his fingers together.

Well, he asked for it.

"Oh, is that so?" Obi-Wan asked smoothly. "I'm sure you know all about that, seeing as you're in a relationship you're technically not supposed to be in with the Senator of Naboo." Obi-Wan watched as Anakin went rigid, staring at Obi-Wan in shock.

"Y-You know?" Obi-Wan scoffed again.

"Anakin, everyone knows, you two really are not that subtle," Obi-Wan shook his head. "Surprising, seeing who your wife is,"

"A-And you haven't told the Council?!" Anakin asked in disbelief. Obi-Wan frowned again.

The distrust in that boy.

"No," he just answered simply. "As long as you don't let the attachment cloud your judgement, then why would I?" Obi-Wan smirked at the shocked look on his ex-Padawan's face. "Besides, I'm fairly certain a number of the Council know, they're just not saying anything as that means having to take action, which none of them want to do right now." Anakin slumped down on Obi-Wan's bunk, head in hands. Obi-Wan sighed as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Now, I don't want you to say anything to Cody and Rex," Obi-Wan told him firmly. "Rex has a long road to recovery ahead of him, and Cody needs to avoid what stress he can, so leave them be and we will discuss this another time."

Cody lay curled against Rex's side, careful of his bruised ribs.

They were finally back on the _Negotiator_ and heading back towards Coruscant for some leave.

Rex carded his fingers through Cody's black curls, comforted to know Cody was beside him. Cody carefully put his arm around Rex's hips, holding him close, as he rested his head against Rex's chest, listening to his heart-beat.

"So, did you tell Tup you plan on adopting him?" Rex asked, amused. Tup had finally dragged himself to see Rex and had tearfully apologized to him. Rex had just pulled the youngster close, holding him tight and murmuring reassuring nonsense to him in Mando'a until he had stopped sobbing.

Cody gave a huff. "Shush you," Cody grumbled in reply, curling in closer. "We'd never hear the end of it from Fives and Echo about why we decided to adopt Tup and not them,"

"We can just adopt them all," Rex suggested playfully. Cody rolled his eyes, tilting his head up to look at his blond _cyare_.

"As I told you before, I'm pretty certain Fives isn't housebroken," Cody smirked. Rex chuckled.

"Excuse me, I've been raising those two, of course I've made sure they're housebroken. Kix would kill me if they weren't," Rex acted offended, tickling at Cody's side lightly in retaliation. Cody breathed out, holding Rex close, as they continued to banter and tease each other.

His _riduur_ was home.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

And that's that!

Review if you'd be so kind please :)

HGP


End file.
